


dream pie

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s Hikaru’s birthday, but no one in his group is available to blow out his candle.





	dream pie

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Masturbating isn’t exactly the way Hikaru wanted to spend his birthday, but it’s looking to be a tradition. For the past couple years, some reason or another has kept his bed empty. You would think that in a group of nine members, half of whom are just as legal as he is, there wouldn’t be a lack of birthday dick, but here he is once again faced with an evening of illegally downloaded porn and his left hand.

Or maybe he’s just gotten pickier as he’s gotten older. It’s his _birthday_ after all; he certainly doesn’t want to make any effort. Chinen would be the natural choice since their birthdays are so close, but Chinen would just lie there and expect to be pampered and that’s not quite what Hikaru had in mind. Since Yabu has a secret girlfriend and Yuuto and Keito are a thing now, pickings are slim.

Hikaru refuses to spend yet another birthday alone, so during dinner with his parents he scrolls through his phone for suitable evening companions. Yamada and Daiki are busy, Inoo has a cold, and lately getting Takaki into bed is hit or miss. Looks like he’s going to have to outsource. And be incredibly forward about it.

_Wow, you must be desperate if you’re texting me,_ is Tamamori’s instant reply, and Hikaru can almost see the other man’s amused face. _Miyacchi and I are just hanging out tonight, so come on over._

Hikaru fails at trying not to look shocked, but it seems to fit with whatever story his mother is telling about a neighbor and he shoots off a confirmation before he chickens out. It’s not like he’s never had a threesome before, but this is unfamiliar territory. And he’s heard legends of Miyata’s freaky sex kinks.

It’s either this or nothing, so he bids his parents farewell and heads over to Tamamori’s new apartment. He’s not sure what to expect, but the pair of them are just lounging on the couch in sweats watching television when he arrives. It’s possibly the least sexy thing in the universe, and somehow this leaves Hikaru at ease.

“Happy birthday!” Miyata greets him, all smiles, and Hikaru relaxes. “If I’d known you were coming, I would have baked you a cake!”

“And jumped out of it,” Tamamori mutters, and Miyata just rolls his eyes. “Do you want a beer, Hikaru?”

“Sure,” Hikaru answers.

Tamamori heaves himself off of the couch, clapping a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder as he walks by. “Have a seat.”

It’s not creepy until he looks at Miyata, who’s patting the cushion next to him with a grin. This is what Hikaru had signed up for, so he takes the seat and tries to relax, enjoying the warmth that Tamamori had left behind.

“So what kind of porn do you like?” Miyata asks conversationally.

Hikaru doesn’t even flinch. “Whatever you have I can probably get into,” he answers smoothly. This is practically dinner conversation with Best.

“Don’t say that or he’ll put on the tentacle mansion maids again,” Tamamori calls out as he returns, plopping down on Hikaru’s other side and handing him a bottle. “I still have trauma whenever I see vines on the side of someone’s house.”

“I like tentacles,” Hikaru says, and Miyata’s face lights up.

“Me too!”

Suddenly there are lips pressed to Hikaru’s, warm and persistent and _different_. Hikaru vaguely registers Tamamori’s voice muttering about letting the man have a drink first, but Hikaru’s body is so starved for attention that he leans into the kiss. Miyata doesn’t seem to have any intention of pulling away, pressing just as closely to Hikaru, and Hikaru grabs onto Miyata’s shoulders just to hold on.

He hadn’t needed to, since Tamamori’s right behind him, looping arms around his waist and resting his chin on Hikaru’s neck. He’s whining about something, but Hikaru is entirely not listening as he’s pressed between his two Dream Boys costars. Tamamori must give in, because then Hikaru feels lips on his neck and a more pointed squeeze around his waist, hands sliding up underneath his shirt while one of Miyata’s rests on his knee.

He’s already moaning the instant Miyata starts moving up, his legs automatically spreading for the contact he’s been craving. Tamamori helps by unfastening Hikaru’s pants, executing flawless teamwork like they’ve done this a thousand times. They probably have, but that just works out in Hikaru’s favor as he just lies back against Tamamori’s firm chest and lets the two of them handle everything.

“He’s really good with his mouth,” Tamamori mumbles into Hikaru’s neck, and Hikaru shivers at both the vibration and the words as Miyata falls out of his mouth. “You should let him use it on you.”

“Like I’m going to say no,” Hikaru replies, arching a bit as Miyata kisses his way down Hikaru’s chest. He takes a side route to kiss Tamamori on the way, but then Tamamori lifts up Hikaru’s shirt and Miyata’s dragging his lips down Hikaru’s abs, fingers tracing the inseam of Hikaru’s jeans until they bump the growing bulge.

“Hikaru,” Miyata whispers, and Hikaru pries his eyes open to look down. He’s glad he did, because Miyata’s staring up at him under damp bangs and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. “If you want me to do something, you should tell me to do it.”

“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that?” Hikaru asks, squirming when Tamamori chuckles. “Okay, I can play. Miyacchi, suck me off.”

They both seem to like that, Tamamori squeezing Hikaru more tightly while Miyata’s eyes darken. “As you wish,” Miyata replies, using overly-polite keigo like he’s a butler, and Hikaru groans low in his throat as Miyata pulls out his cock and wraps his hand round it.

Already it’s better than the past three years, Hikaru arching back against Tamamori as Miyata wastes no time leaning down and flicking his tongue along the head. Hikaru reaches down to lace his fingers in Miyata’s sweaty hair, and that was the right thing to do judging by the way Miyata engulfs him, nearly swallowing him whole as Hikaru chokes on his air.

“Do you want me to do anything?” Tamamori asks, his voice even deeper than before. His hands are already trailing up Hikaru’s chest to play with his nipples and Hikaru moans out loud, hips rocking a little into Miyata’s mouth.

“Keep talking,” Hikaru hisses, and he can almost feel Miyata smiling around his cock while Tamamori makes an amused noise. Then Tamamori’s lips are brushing against his ear and Hikaru shudders with his whole body, his nerves on edge from Tamamori’s hot breath added to the stimulation both of them are already giving him.

“What do you want me to say?” Tamamori asks, and now he just sounds ornery. He punctuates his question by pinching Hikaru’s nipples and Hikaru thinks Miyata’s strange fetish reputation is nothing compared to Tamamori’s sadism.

“Anything,” Hikaru breathes, his fingers tightening as Miyata starts to bob his head up and down. “Just talk.”

“I told you he was good with his mouth,” Tamamori says, following his words with his tongue, and Hikaru nearly jumps out of his skin. “You like this? You should let Miyacchi pierce you, then. It’ll feel real good.”

“Oh god,” is all Hikaru can get out, his body rolling in contrast to Miyata’s rhythm. Miyata seems unbothered by Hikaru basically fucking his mouth, so Hikaru does it on purpose, fisting Miyata’s hair to push him down with each thrust up.

“Yeah, he likes that,” Tamamori purrs, and Hikaru almost comes. “Are you close? You look close. It’s okay to just let go, you know.”

As much as Hikaru would like to make this last, it’s all too much and Tamamori has barely given his permission by the time Hikaru gives up holding back. He warns Miyata with a fierce yank of his hair, but all that does it make Miyata moan around his sensitive flesh as Hikaru succumbs to his orgasm, arching so much that he’s practically lifting himself up onto Tamamori’s shoulder.

“Mm, tasty,” Miyata comments, and Tamamori gives him a soft swat the head. Miyata just grins, but then Tamamori’s the one grabbing Miyata by the hair, pulling him up enough to crush their mouths together, and Hikaru’s skin tingles even more at the realization that they’re sharing his taste.

Hikaru just slumps to the side, falling back onto the couch when Tamamori climbs over him and right into Miyata’s lap. They kiss for so long that Hikaru’s not certain that they even remember he’s there, but he’s not opposed to watching whatever they want to show him when he already feels so good.

Miyata makes it most of the way into Tamamori’s pants before Tamamori glances over his shoulder, offering Hikaru a huff before turning back to Miyata. Hikaru starts to pull up his pants until he hears Miyata’s soothing voice.

“It’s okay, Tama-chan. He can go get the intimacy kit.”


End file.
